"The Magic Tomato" Series
The Magic Tomato is a Socialpoint-sponsored animated episodic series on VanossGaming's channel on the game "Monster Legends" where Vanoss, Delirious, Wildcat, Lui, and Terroriser go on an adventure in search of a magical fruit which supposedly gives them great power. VanossGaming: Vanoss H2O Delirious: Delirious Wildcat: Wildcat Lui Calibre: Lui Terroriser: Terroriser Dathi De Nogla: Nogla (Mentioned) Sp00n: Arch Knight, Dr. Viktor, others Vanness:Musimon Aditas:Gatchmon Tiger:Dokamon Mickey:Hackmon Ami:Offmon Yumi:Ropuremon The episode begins where Vanoss is at his treehouse watching "Monster Smash XVII". He cheers on Arch Knight when seeing him. The announcer then asks Arch Knight if the rumors of the Magic Tomato that can turn anyone who eats it into a powerful monster exists. Arch Knight denies its existence and says the only way to become as strong as him is to "eat your vitamins and say your prayers". Suddenly Dr. Viktor appears and grabs the microphone saying that the Magic Tomato exists and has the map to find it. Suddenly several guards appear and started to beat him up but not before telling the people watching to go to his website so they can find the map. Vanoss does so and calls Lui telling him that it is what they have been waiting for. Lui asks if it's going to be an adventure like the time Vanoss took Lui to the "North Pole" to see "Santa Claus". Vanoss replies that although they did not get to see Santa at the time, he is certain that they will be able to find the Magic Tomato but first, they must "assemble the right team". Vanoss and Lui then meet Delirious and Wildcat at a pizza shop where Wildcat works. Vanoss announces that the key to finding the Magic Tomato is by following the map, they will be able to arrive at the cave if they spot a giant rock formation shaped like a "cucumber". Delirious becomes excited in their quest. Wildcat, however, points out that rock is shaped like a dick due to its overall shape and dismisses the claim of the existence of the Magic Tomato. Delirious rebutts Wildcat's hypothesis and claims that he will get the Magic Tomato and "become the Monster Legend". Vanoss breaks up the argument, claiming again that the tomato is real and that they will find it together. However, Wildcat, thinking the entire thing is pointless, points out that they can just ignore all of what Vanoss is suggesting, and just "live their normal lives." However, Vanoss points out that they are sitting in the pizza shop where Wildcat works, that Delirious works as a clown, and that he "stands on street corners waving signs around all day (with the sign saying Pooters instead of Hooters)", asking Wildcat if he calls that "life." Reluctantly, Wildcat finally agrees to join the others, but only because he made six dollars in tips that day. Wildcat then points out that if they're going to do this, they are "going to need some supplies." At that, Vanoss jumps up on the table and states that they will "need some supplies." When Wildcat calls out Vanoss for saying what he said, Vanoss tell him to "shut the fuck up." The next scene shows Terroriser (in his Arnold persona) shouting at a mother and her son to "GET TO THA CHOPPAAA!" When they run away, the scene pans out to show him in front of a dollar store called "Cost Chopper." As Terroriser looks down in despair, Vanoss, Wildcat, Delirious, and Lui pull up in Wildcat's van and greet him. When Terroriser asks what they want from him, Delirious says that they want his "skills, his muscles, and his voice." When Terroriser asks again, Vanoss just says that they need him, saying, with hesitance, that he's "really valuable and stuff," a remark at which Terroriser visibly becomes more annoyed. Wildcat jumps to the point and tells him that they need Terroriser's employee discount to get the supplies they need. Terroriser then calls out everyone on the fact they never visited him at his job while he worked there for "four fucking years", and now they need his help. Vanoss tells him that if he helps them, then Terroriser can come with, saying that they "really, really, need those supplies." Terroriser agrees to the deal, yelling at everyone to "GET TO THA CHOPPAA" as he points at the door to Cost Chopper. The next scene finds the group driving in Wildcat's van. Wildcat is driving, Vanoss is in the seat next to him, and Lui, Delirious, and Terroriser are in the back seat. As Wildcat drives, Vanoss begins comparing a banana and a cucumber, Lui starts making "pew-pew" noises while playing a video game, Delirious sings about his slinky, and Terroriser makes his "AAAAGGHHH" noises. Eventually it hits a boiling point, and Wildcat takes his eyes off the road to yell at everyone to shut up. Vanoss yells at Wildcat to look out, and everyone looks up front and screams as they are forced off the road into a canyon. As they wake up, a hooded figure looks down at the group from the top of the cliff they were forced off of, and walks away. Down in the canyon, Wildcat angrily yells at the group, saying that his van is wrecked, they are all stranded in the middle of nowhere, and that he spilled soda on his shirt. Lui is overjoyed, and wants to do it again, and Delirious frantically searches the wrecked van for his slinky, to no avail. Vanoss looks up and finds that they have crashed in front of the rock from the map. To their amazement, they each call it by what they think it is. Vanoss calls it a banana, Delirious calls it a cucumber, Wildcat calls it a dick, and Lui calls it a gummy worm. Terroriser just screams, not knowing what to do. The episode ends with Wildcat's disbelief that the map is real, and Vanoss says exactly what Wildcat just said, to Wildcat's annoyance. Vanoss looks through a telescope and finds the Cave of the Magic Tomato, and he is excited that they are "so close," upon which Wildcat interjects that they are nowhere close to the cave, and are in fact on top of the rock from the first episode, saying that the cave is "hundreds of miles away." Terroriser deduces that the cave is "exactly 241.4016 kilometers away," upon which Delirious expresses disappointment at having to walk that far but he doesn't know that the telescope is facing the other way. Wildcat says that it doesn't matter how far away it is, they won't make it, stating that their car and all of their food is in a pile of rubble next to Delirious' slinky. Delirious is overjoyed that his slinky survived the crash. Wildcat says that the group can do what they want, but he is done, and that he is going to "go home, go bed." Vanoss speaks up, saying that they don't need the things they lost, and that all they need is an "adventure montage." The next couple of seconds shows the group as they travel through the wastes, showing the perils and trials that they have to face, including a samurai bear (which I can only assume is from Monster Legends), a roller coaster, a frozen mountain, and Tai Lopez's garage (complete with a Lamborghini). When the montage ends, Wildcat says that they didn't follow the map at all, and just did a bunch of random things. Delirious is starving, so Vanoss suggests that they get some food at a creepy looking shack with a "Free Candy" sign out front, which makes Lui happy. They all enter the shack, and Lui finds a barrel full of "candy for lonely children." Lui takes a lollipop, which is taken away by Dr. Viktor, who shouts that the candy is for lonely children only. Lui says that he is lonely. Vanoss recognizes Dr. Viktor from the wrestling match, and Dr. Viktor offers autographs to everyone, saying he is glad to meet "fans" of his. Vanoss says that they are not exactly fans, but that he downloaded his map. Dr. Viktor is confused, since none of the group is "the guy who keeps blowing up his Twitter," who is revealed to be Nogla. Delirious asks if they are close to the Cave of the Magic Tomato, to which Dr. Viktor replies that they are, saying that there is a raging river ahead, and the cave is on the other side. Dr. Viktor says that if they are going to the cave, they will "need some serious firepower," and lowers a display from the ceiling, revealing an assortment of heavy armaments, ranging from assault rifles, grenades, and rocket launchers. Dr. Viktor says that no one has crossed the river and survived, so he gives Vanoss a grappling gun. Vanoss is pleased, but when a price tag falls from the gun, Dr. Viktor states that he is having a sale where if they buy one deadly weapon, they will get the next one 4% off, revealing that the group has to buy the weapons they need. Wildcat is hesitant, but when Dr. Viktor offers to throw in a free toy airplane, Lui says they'll take the deal. The episode cuts to the group with the various weapons they bought from Dr. Viktor's shop. Vanoss has the grappling gun, Wildcat is armed with an assault rifle, Delirious has a knife, Terroriser is carrying a sawn-off double-barrel shotgun, and Lui is playing with his new toy plane. They eventually come to the raging river, which has a rickety bridge going across it. Wildcat refuses to take the bridge, so Vanoss says that "he's got this." He fires the grappling hook into a tree across the river, but it isn't connected to a rope. A note falls out of the barrel, stating that the rope is not included, upon which the group realizes they were all scammed out of their weapons. Wildcat's assault rifle is actually made out of chocolate, which he licks, saying that it's "pretty fuckin' good." Delirious' knife is actually a hair comb, and while he is glad he bought a katana as well, it deflates like a balloon. Terroriser's shotgun shoots potatoes, for which he calls Dr. Viktor a "racist bastard." Vanoss, disappointed, says that they will have to use the bridge after all. While they are crossing, Vanoss knocks out a board, and causes the bridge to collapse completely into the river. The group barely survives by grabbing onto one of the ropes which almost breaks. Lui climbs up everyone to the top, and Wildcat tells Delirious to give his slinky to Lui so that he can tie it around a tree. After some resistance, Delirious agrees and throws the slinky to Lui, who misses it, but the slinky still hooks itself onto the tree, which allows everyone to pull themselves up to safety. Vanoss congratulates Lui on saving them (which he didn't do), and the entire group stands in front of the Cave of the Magic Tomato, ready to enter. The inside of the cave is pitch-black, so they use a light to see around the place. Vanoss finds cave drawings on the wall which describe the legend of the Magic Tomato. The light starts to go out, and it is revealed that their light is actually a camera, and Delirious is using their camera to make a vlog inside the cave. However, using the camera to vlog completely drains the battery, and the light goes out. In the darkness, the group chastises Delirious for wasting the battery, but Delirious says that they can charge the light by plugging it into Terroriser's ass. Vanoss asks Terroriser if his ass takes USB 3.0 or USB 2.0, to which Terroriser replies in the classic Arnold voice, "It's whatever you want it to be, baby..." The episode begins where the last one left; The heroes in a cave in search of the Magic Tomato. The group is shown to be lost in the darkness as Wildcat mistakes Delirious for Vanoss. The cave then illuminates by the flashlight that Terroriser has kept which he uses to promote the store he works at "Cost Chopper". Delirious spots out the Magic Tomato at the end of the cave in excitement, which then Vanoss exclaims what he would do with the fruit while Delrious is angered by such words and everyone else is in awestruck by the Magic Tomato. The group's moment of triumph is stopped by clapping coming from a dark area of the cave which annoys Wildcat for going on for too long for him. A faceless figure emerges from the shadows in a green cloak while still clapping. The figure stops clapping and states that he should have done that sooner. Vanoss then shouts at the mysterious man about being the one who trapped them in the cave, and Wildcat then shouts that he was also the one who wrecked his car which the figure replies that was rather his fault for being such a bad driver. Vanoss questions the green cloaked figure about who he is; the mysterious replies that he already knows. The figure then reveals that under the robes, he is " Arch Knight", the very person that Vanoss was shown Idolizing at the beginning of Episode 1. Vanoss questions why would he would do such a thing when he already is strong. Arch knight then replies that he kept the Magic Tomato a secret because it was the very thing that made him so strong, and keeping it a secret will forever make him the strongest person. Arch Knight then states he will now have to kill the group for discovering his secret. The group prepares for battle by taking out their useless weapons, and then they charge at Arch Knight, who easily tosses them aside. Vanoss then remembers hearing about where Arch Knight's weakness on TV once, his left knee. Vanoss makes an attack for Arch Knight's left knee, but Arch Knight easily stops the attack. In a last ditch effort, Vanoss calls upon Lui to throw his toy airplane at Arch Knight's left knee, but Lui his not willing to do so because it is his favorite toy. Delirious tries to reason with Lui to throw his toy by saying that they all had to make sacrifices, calling back to using him having to his slinky to save the group. Lui gives in and then insults Arch Knight before throwing the toy airplane. The toy airplane hits the left knee of Arch Knight, which make Arch Knight explode. The group celebrates their victory, and then Vanoss wanting to celebrate further by eating the Magic Tomato, but finds out Lui already ate it. The group is angered by Lui for eating the fruit for which they had been searching so long for. Lui then goes under a monstrous transformation, which disgusts the group, but despite that, all that happens is that Lui just grows older, taller and having his voice changes. Disappointing the group due to how much they went through, but in an attempt to reassure the group, Vanoss states that there are more adventures to be had. Wildcat, not wanting to take part, interrupts Vanoss by saying he'd rather just go home and go to bed. Char-vanoss.png|Vanoss Char-delirious.png|Delirious Char-wildcat.png|Wildcat Char-terroriser.png|Terroriser Char-lui.png|Lui Char-drviktor.png|Dr. Viktor Char-archknight.png|Arch Knight Cartoonz.jpg Delirious.jpg TMTep1.jpg TMTep2.jpg TMTep3.jpg Category:Animations Category:Series Category:Videos